Look, A FairyTale for You!
by Hitaru
Summary: When the Bladebreakers are in another world, that can only mean one thing! Choas! Rei's in prison, Kai has anger problems, they keep seeing familiar faces, they're off to save someone and Max is a WHAT! Full summary inside pairings? Find out! CH.3:CHANGED
1. Happy Reunions?

TITLE:: Look, a Fairy-tale for You!

SUMMARY:: Unleashing the rath of a old woman is bad enough, but when she's really a witch, well, you better run faster!! When the Bladebreakers bring forth the wrath of one, they're in trouble. Espesically when they bite into a cookie, warping them into another world all together...And why do keep on seeing familiar faces?

IMPORTANT::: '...' thoughts >....> Old Engilsh, Celtic and Welsh mixed as one words meanings -----Kai might have some anger issues lol o

Hitaru:: Well...I'm back!!!!!!!! . I would like to say....this is **DEDICATED TO... Bey-bygurl**, she wanted a Beyblade ficcy, so here you go!!!!!

Beyblade cast: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! attempts to run away

Hitaru: drags them back soooooo i WAS gonna do D. N. Angel, but, I thought, why not, and so...here you go!!!!

D. N. Angel cast: Whew, here that? one story to go before she tortures us!!!!

Hitaru:: --; anyways....I dont own Beyblade....enjoy....and I don't own Seria, she's **Fallen Death Angel**; I only own the plot and Kina.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

Look, a Fairy-Tale for You!

Chapter one: Happy Reunion?

Tyson's Dojo or home

A pair of stone gray eyes flecked with pine green flickered open into the morning rays. After a galnce at the clock and calendar, she yelped happily and jumped out of bed, yelling, "They're coming home today!! THEY'RE COMING HOME!! YEAH!!!!! KAI AND EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!!" Rushing to the fridge, she flung it open, only to see it bare and empty. 'Darn, I gotta go get food!' she thought, trying to imagine Tyson in his rampage for food.

"Bye, Gramps! I'm gonna go get some food!"

"Word up, my home dog! 'Till later, Kina!" Tyson's grandpa replied back cheerfully.

* * *

Darkened Ally

A veiled old lady sitting in front of a orb misted over sighed, opening a old book. It was no ordinary-looking one, either. The cover was covered in a blue so dark, it could've been mistakened for black but in the sunlight, it shown like the color of the shadow of the purest snow Hiatru: that's a really light blue, not bright, but LIGHT...ok?? . The words enscribed on it was in pure silver, saying: 'A Fairy-Tale for You!'

"I need a new story..." she muttered to herself, flipping to the back fo the book, which revealed a very old looking drawing of a outlandish land.

"Hmm...." she said, peering into her crystal ball which showed a young girl with stone-gray eyes flecked with green walking some where, balancing three bulging bags.

'Perfect!' she thought.

* * *

Kai's house-errr....mansion

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!?!?!?!" Kai yelled into Seria's face.

After shaking off the spit from her face, she calmly answered back, "Why, dear brother, what do you mean?"

"THIS!" and with that, he flung opened the grand doors to his room, revealing not white walls as one would expect, but walls colored hot-pink dotted with tickle-me-pink hearts.

"Oh...THAT'S your room?" she questioned, inoccently.

"Grrr...YOU! GET BACK HERE!!!" Kai yelled, attempting to strangle his sister to death. "HEY! What was that for?!!" he yelled into Rei's face, who was restraining him.

"Let it go, I mean, she didn't know it was your room..."

"YES SHE DID!!!!"

"Umm...guys, settle down, it's just pink, I mean. It doesn't go too bad with the rest of the stuff in your room, Kai..." Max tried to reassure their captain.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!!!!!!!!! I'M HUNGRY!!! Like, RIGHT NOW!" Tyson complained.

"Shut-up!" Seria yelled to his face, slapping Tyson in the face, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Listen, Kai, calm down. Why not we go back to Tyson's place?" Max asked.

"YEAH!! Kina might have bought FOOD!!! Let's go!" Tyson cheered gleefully.

"Yea, yea, yea...I'm driving..." Kai said, going into his anti-social mode. 'Now, I can get away from my evil sister...'

"I'm coming! I haven't seen her...since yesterday!" Seria chirpped gleefully, hopping into the silver BMW.

"WHAT?!" Kai exploded again, death written in his crimson eyes.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"Yo! word up, my main men! How's it been goin' in France?" Gramps greeted them. 

Tyson sighed and explained, "No, it's RUSSIA, not France, we went there on our SECOND tour, this is our THRID one, okay?"

"Dude, where yo-" he was interrupted by a voice which sounded like Kina's

"Brought food for the trash can!"

"WHOO-HOO!! KINA'S BACK!" Seria and Tyson both shouted at the same time. After a pause, the navy-haired teen landed flat on his face-again.

"OOOOOWWW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled into her face.

"Since when did YOU start 'whoo-hooing' when Kina comes home, huh?"

"Since she started bringing food, that's when!!" While the two started fighting, the others went to greet the raven haired girl. "Hello, Kina!!!!" Max cheered into her face. He was rewarded with a box full of cookies. "Yes!" he started munching on them.

When she stopped gleaming at him stuffing his face, she turned her face towards the teen with closed eyes; her own eyes shining with question. "Hn." was all he uttered. The twinkle in her eyes fled, replacing it with sadness.

"Rei, how's Maria?" she asked happily, her momentary saddened look gone.

"Uhhh.....she errmmm....sh-Maria's going out with Lee, last time I heard from her..." Rei replied, eyes casted down.

"OH! I-I'm soooo sorry, Rei! That must hurt!" Kina knew how much he liked her.

"Th-that's oka-" he was cut off by Seria, who hugged her from the back.

"Miss me?" she asked, almost unbalancing her.

"Seria! Didn't know you where coming! Let me just put these somehwere..." but before she took a step further, Tyson ran up to her, ranting about food.

"Such a glutton!" Seria and Kina said at once.

Kina and Seria went to the kitchen to put away the food, much to Tyson's disappointment.

In the kitchen, Seria decided to break the silence.

"Has Kai said anything to you, yet?" Seria asked the silent teen.

"W-wh-what do you mean?" she asked back, putting up a confused face.

"You know..." Kai's sister hinted.

"Huh?"

"Kina, face the truth! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU, KINA LIKE KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seria shouted.

* * *

Tyson's Living Room Thingy...?

"Kina, face the truth! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU, KINA LIKE KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boys heard Seria screaming. All the Bladebreakers (except Kai) had a sly smile on their faces. They all knew how much Kina fancied him, and wanted them to be together. None could pass up the chance to embarrass their team captain.

"OOOOHHHHHHH.......who'd a thought she would have a CRUSH ON YOU?" Max teased, his hamster smile plastered on.

"You two make a sweet couple!" Rei noted aslo; forgetting about Maria.

"When's the WEDDING??? Can I be YOUR BEST MAN???? But of course Seria'll be the brides maid...." Tyson mock, not noticing the anger dagger-death-glare directed to him. "Soo...how long you've been goin' out? I know how much you like her...." he continued.

"Waz-up, homies? I heard you and Kina hooked-up! Can't wait for the wedding..." Gramps added, joining the scene.

As the taunting increased, all the males were oblivious to the fact that Seria and Kina (who was all red in the face) was right at the doorway, holding drinks and hearing it all. All of a sudden, calm Kai turned balistic. Hitaru::::CURSING HERE, SKIP IF YOU WANT

"SHUT-UP!!!!! WHAT THE HELL???? CAN'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE?!?! JUST BECAUSE THERE'S A FUCKING WHORE WHO'S A FUCKING BITCH OF A FUCKING BASTARD DOESN'T MEAN I FUCKING WANT TO BE WITH A HOOKER!!!!" DAMN YOU ALL FU-!" He was interrupted by a crash of glass and whirled around. For a moment, nothing moved, even time seemed to stop. Than, the spell was broken by Kina's tears slowly rolling down her now pale face.

The tears started, one by one.

Down they came.

Hitting the bamboo floor.

And they didn't stop.

They couldn't stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------Stay Tuned For A....--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...........................................................................Preview of Chappy 2::Warped..........................................................................................................................

"WHAT?!" Kai asked, very annoyed. He stormed out, guilt slowly creeping into him, replacing the anger within him. 'Kina...' he thought.

"I-I-I st-still love him!!! I hate this....I c-c-ca-can't even stop this STUPID feeling!! Why??"

-----------------------------------------------------------YOU BETTER REVIEW!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUST A GLIMPSE!!!!!! :D

Want more? Of course!!!!

Here's a cheat code to get it faster!

After reading, you press the lavendar-ish button and click on ther 'Review' word....

Than.....

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

Until next time, my readers!

**¯**


	2. Warped

TITLE:: Look, a Fairy-tale for You!

SUMMARY:: Unleashing the rath of a old woman is bad enough, but when she's really a witch, well, you better run faster!! When the Bladebreakers bring forth the wrath of one, they're in trouble. Espesically when they bite into a cookie, warping them into another world all together...And why do keep on seeing familiar faces?

IMPORTANT:::... scene change '...' thoughts .... Old Engilsh, Celtic and Welsh mixed as one words meanings -----Kai might have some anger issues lol o

Hitaru:: SOOOO SAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;-; Look, here comes a friend of mine, Stephanie!

Stephanie:: You mean authoress!!!!! YOU GAVE US ALL A CLIFF-Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PREPARE TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! starts chasing poor Hitaru with a spoon and a fork

Hitaru::: oO ARE YOU TRYING TO EAT ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Stephanie:: OF COURSE NOT!! )

Hitaru:: O.O BYE!!! I DON'T OWN BEY-BLADE....NOR....SERIA....ONLY THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK, KINA AND THE PLOT! ARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stephanie caught up to me!! NOOOO NOT THE DREADED SPOON!!!!!

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

Look, a Fairy-Tale for You!

* * *

RE-CAP::::::

_The tears started, one by one._

_Down they came._

_Hitting the bamboo floor._

_And they didn't, couldn't stop.

* * *

_

Chapter Two: Warped

"K-K-Kina..." Rei uttered, totally shocked at not only what Kai said, but also the fact that this happy, bubbly girl was capable to sob as she did now, as if it was now a few years ago. As Max started for her, she backed away, shaking her head. The tears never stopped.

"D-d-don't...." she whispered, running out of the dojo, her night-black hair flowing in the autumn wind.

Seria stormed up to her silent brother and slapped him full on the face. "You jerk," she said in a silent, angered tone. "How could you? She LOVES you! She didn't do anything, but say hi and be her normal self and everything! She was scared, you know? Of what you would say! But Kina told you anyways, didn't she?" After another slap, Seria contiued again, holding the tears from spilling for her bestfriend. "You don't DESERVE her! Not even talk nor see her!" After pushing him with all her might, she ran to catch the speck on the horizon Hitaru:::That's Kina, by the way; the speck

"WHAT?!" Kai asked, very annoyed. He stormed out, guilt slowly creeping into him, replacing the anger within him. 'Kina...' he thought.

* * *

Some Random Time Later

* * *

"Kina! Wait!" Seria yelled after her, making Kina finally stop. They were a few blocks away from a darkened ally. Hitaru::: Why did I write that??? --;

"I-I-I st-still love him!!! I hate this....I c-c-ca-can't even stop this STUPID feeling!! Why??" Kina sobbed on her shoulder harder.

"Shh....It's okay....I mean...you know Kai, he has some anger problems...he never meant that. Come on, lets sneak back into my house and paint his bathroom pink, too! You can do the hearts again!" Seria tried to cheer her up.

As they walked on, Kina saw that a kid's ball rolled acroos the street and into a dark ally. Hitaru::: OOHHH!!!! SO _THAT'S_ WHY THE DARKENED ALLY WAS IN THERE!!

"I'll get it, kid!" She called out to the young girl with braids, who looked unsure of what to do. She ran into the ally, with Seria at her heels.

"H-hey! Wait..." she let the sentence hang, her gaze going to an old fortune booth.

"Helloooo, girls..." she said into the cool air.

"Uhhh....Hi?" they both said, unsure.

"You, girl...I sense a sadness...is it about...this...boy, Kai? I can help with your pain..." the fortune teller asked.

"W-who are you? How do you know? What can YOU do?" Kina threw questions at her, mile per second.

"Hush, child...have !!!" She said, bringing forth a harmless looking treat out.

"We don't eat food from strangers!" Seria replied hotly. 'She gives me the CPREEPS!' she thought with a shudder.

"But I CAN help, all you do is..." the aged old woman whispered to both of them some instructions, if they accept her offer. After a while, she added, "By the way, dears...My name is Kieran Means twilight." With a nod from both teenage girls, they bit into the cookie. The darkened ally turned all white for a few minutes, feathers drifted down to the dirt floor and the old witch opened her book. She was finally content.

* * *

Back at Tyson's DojoHouse

* * *

Dusk Almost Falling

* * *

"Kai, my home man, where's Kina?" Gramps asked Kai. It took a minute for him to register the question, than his eyes widened.

"You mean she's not home yet?!?!" he responded. When Gramps nodded, he dashed to find the others.

"WHERE'S KINA?!" Kai yelled at his team members.

"You mean she didn't come home?" Tyson asked, worried.

"Relax, guys. She's probably just at your house with Seria." Max suggested. Kia whipped out his cellphone and dialed his home number. "Hello? Hi, Ian. Is Kina there? Oh? Seria? No? Yes, no problem, thanks. Bye-no, don't wait up for me." He closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

"No."

"You mean..." they all said.

They dashed out of the dojo, all screaming for Seria and Kina.

Minutes later, they found themselves in front of a lone ally. "H-HEY! Misters! C-can you get my ball? It went into that place there!" The Bladebreakers spun around and saw a little girl with braids pointing into the ally. Being the good natural person as he was, Max nodded and bounded into the ally. "What about KINA?!" Kia yelled after him, entering the ally, too.

The team encountered no ball but an old woman instead.

"Excuse me, ma'am...but have you seen a ball roll down here?" Rei asked, politly as possible.

"You shouldn't be looking for a ball!" She scolded, a little annoyed. "Look for your sister, Seria, or even the one you've been searching for first! Kina!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?!?!?!" Tyson yelled into his face.

"STOP YELLING IN MY FACE, BRAT!!" she hit his head with her fortune-tellers ball, annoyed.

"Tell me, do you know where she is?!" Kai asked. When no reply came, he slammed his hands onto the table. "Tell me, dammit!!"

"Now why should I?!" The old woman shouted, getting angry.

"Cuz I said so, you old hag!" was the retort.

"Y-yea! Kai's right! How old are you, huh?! Hundred-fifty?! Even older?!" Tyson insulted.

"She is not here, there, anywhere! You'll never see her! SHE'S GONE, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she said, outraged, pointing at Kai.

"Why should we belive you?!" Kai asked, his anger rising.

"Why should I help you?!"

"Because she's our friend!" Max defended.

"And Kai loves Kina...." Tyson muttered.

"Shut-up! I don't THINK you can help us! You old hag!" Kai shot at her. 'Kina, where the hell are you?!'

"Fine...but be warned....you made me mad...you pay the price." She pulled out a jar containing (much to Tyson's and Max's delight) cookies.

"Whatever, old woman. Just tell me where she is..."

"Eat these, and Kina and Seria will follow....Only heart will bring you back, though...but, I warn you...upon this quest there will be heart-break. If you continue to be as heartless as you are now..." she warned them, especially to Kai.

"Say....what's your name, ma'am?" the golden-eyed Chinese blader asked.

"Why, it's Beorhthramm Bright Raven, Rei."

"How did you..."

As they stumbled out of the ally, the little girl was gone. Each stared down at the cookie in their hands.

"Should we?" Rei questioned.

"Hn..." was all the crimson-eyed teen said.

)....Bit-Beast conversation....(

Dranzer: Master, I wouldn't eat it if I were you.

Kai: Will it really get me to Kina?

Dranzer: You forgot your sister, Seria.

Kai: I'll repeat, will it get me to Kina?

Dranzer: ...

Kai: Well?!

Dranzer: Why do you care so much about this girl? Is what the others say true?

Kai: What?!

Dranzer: Excuse me everyone! KAI'S IN LOVE! IN LOOOOVE WITH KINAAAAA!!!

Kai: Just answer the DAMN QUESTION!!

Dranzer: Yes....

)....End of Bit-Beast conversation....(

"I don't see the harm in it..." Max said, eyeing the cooking with hunger.

"I think we should!" Tyson suggested, letting his stomach decide for him.

"Okay, on the count of three, let's eat!"

"One..." Rei started.

"Two..." Max contiued.

"Three...." Kai said lazily.

"!MUNCH!"

Max felt the funniest sensation wash over him, and he started giggling non-stop.

Rei heard a single name over a long _wooshing_ noise, 'Salima.'

Tyson smelt flowers.

And Kai saw a pair of warm gray eyes flecked with the deepest pine green blink at him. Colors swirled around him.

_THUMP!_

"Damn..." He muttered...looking around. Kai somehow landed in a feild full of daisies and tulips, butterflies drifting about.

"Max?" He called out.

"Rei...Where are you?"

"I'll even pick Tyson!" Kai yelled into the open.

"REI, IF YOUR OUT THERE, OR EVEN MAX, SHOW YOURSELVES, NOW!" he cried in vain.

There was a rustling to his right, his head snapping to that direction; gray-navy hair flowing slightly in the warm wind.

"Hello, who are you?"

'What the...' Kai thought, bewildered.

)B-B Conversation(

Dranzer: I TOLD you not to eat that cookie!

Kai: ....Shut-up

--------------------------------------------------Stay Tuned For A....-----------------------------------------------------------------

.........................................Preview of Chappy 3::Introductions......................................................................................

"What are YOU doing here?!" she asked, eyes widening.

"IDIOT! You're not suppose to eat food from strangers!" He rolled his eyes and said, "Look who's talking..."

"EEEK! STARNGER!"

"It's been....so many years since we last saw each other...."

"WHAT?!?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------YOU BETTER REVIEW!----------------------------------------------------

Scrapes from scenes of ChappY 3::Introductions! ENJOY!!!!!!! WOW, about 5 pages this time!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ThAnKs To My CoOl ReVeIwErS!!!!!!

>> By someone called:: Hiatru

**¯**


	3. Remember Now?

TITLE:: Look, a Fairy-tale for You!

SUMMARY:: Unleashing the wrath of a old woman is bad enough, but when she's really a witch, well, you better run faster!! When the Blade breakers bring forth the wrath of one, they're in trouble. Especially when they bite into a cookie, warping them into another world all together...And why do keep on seeing familiar faces?

IMPORTANT:::... scene change '...' thoughts "..." speech-----Kai might have some anger issues lol o

Hitaru:: **ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU HAVE NOT REREAD THIS CHAPTER, THEN PLEASE DO SO right now!!!!!!! IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU DO NOT.**

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ()

Look, a Fairy-Tale for You!

RE-CAP::::::

_Dranzer: I TOLD you not to eat that cookie!_

_Kai: ....Shut-up_

Chapter Three: Remember Now?

The voice sounded oddly familiar....like someone he knew...but where? It came to him like a tidal wave. "WHAT?!?!" He shouted, eyes widening. 'The hell? H-h-how is SHE here?!'

When the girl came in view, he gasped. He had guessed right. It was...

* * *

A Palace Room

"S-sir! We have reports on a stranger in our courts!" A foot gaurd said to a white-masked boy. He had cornflower hair and the only thing the mask revealed about his face was bright blue eyes and a smile.

"Really, now? Send him here. Does he...blade?" was all he said.

"Ehh? Uhh...I don't know..." the gaurd answered, unsure.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough, right?" He said, a smirk a appearing.

* * *

A House

The door slammed open and a shadow of a tall cloaked figure entered the room. A girl with navy hair that rivaled Tyson's looked up. She put a orange band in her hair to keep stray bangs from coming and a smile grew on her face. "Ahh...It's been....so many years since we last saw each other....."

The cloaked figure strolled in and threw back the white hood. "Good to be back, Mariam. Very good." A girl with blue goggles and raven hair said back.

* * *

Back to the Field of Flowers and Stuff!

"SERIA?!" Kai asked, eyes widened.

"KAI?!" Seria answered back.

"How-wha-where-no, why? How'd you get here?! What are YOU doing here?!" she asked, eyes widening.

When he did not say, he saw flaming daggers of death in his younger sister's eyes. 'Not gonna kill me, I hope..' Kai thought with a sigh, then he told her.

"IDIOT! You're not supposed to eat food from strangers!" He rolled his eyes and said, "Look who's talking..."

"Shut-up." his sister scowled. She started pacing back and forth, doing serious thinking.

After muttering some nonsense, she threw her hands up into the air. "Why are you here?!" she said, her head turned to him.

"To..uh..." 'Rescue? Save? Find?' Kai was at a lost for words.

"Well?" she said, tapping a foot. Seria seemed mad.

"To find you and Kina! You two just run off like that, scaring the shit out of me-I-I mean the others!! What the HELL were you thinking?!?!?!" Kai shouted. His temper was at a max. Shouldn't HE be mad at HER for running off like that? And why'd he say just him?

"Them? THEM?! How about YOU?! You got some nerve _brother!_ First you talk shit about Kina then, you're trying to make her running off like that her fault? No, and you don't stop there! You don't even admit that you were worry as well! Grrrr.....Kai, you are a MORON." Before she could continue ranting, Kai stopped her.

"I DO care! Why else would I be here? And Kina wasn't that sad...You're making a huge fuss-again! Remember when she first came to Tyson's house? She's tough. She'll live thr-"

_**SLAP!!**_

Seria was trembling in rage. "Go away. Ju-just go! You liar! You're a coward, Kai, a coward! Can't even face what's in your face, for god's sake! You're so-so CRUEL and HEARTLESS!! 'She's tough'? A huge _fuss_? I don't know what she sees in you! You're right that she's tough, but not like that! Don't you remember what she said before you went to the airport?"

She was right, and Kai knew it. Who was he to fool? The Easter Bunny? He did feel like a coward and he did lie. Kai didn't know it though, but his cold heart just cracked-even if it was a little. He didn't know why it hurt when he saw her cry like that; he made her cry once in a while; but it didn't faze him too much. She would always get over it, and smile at him, laughing at herself. Why is this feeling coming now? And of course he remembered; it was chisled into his brain, making him stop for long periods of time; making him lose sleep and waver from his beyblading...

**Oo Flashback oO**

NoTe::If You have UTADA HIKARU-FIRST LOVE in your computer, I advise you to paly it while reading this flashback. The Piano Version fits better in my opinion; but the one with lyrics are okay, as well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_"Kai, wait up!" A slightly younger version of Kina said, trying to keep up with a slightly younger version of Kai._

_"Hurry up! Be happy I'm even doing this!! Anyways, if I DO slow down, I might miss my plane!" was the retort._

_"You idiot! It doesn't leave in another thirty minutes! Now, slow down!"_

_"No way!" With a slight laugh, he rushed down that worn path and ran up a pair of stairs. When she finally came up, Kina caught what little breath was in her. The sun was setting, making the sky golden orange with pink on the horizon. The leaves had a stain of gold._

_"This, Kina, is where I come every time I 'vanish' in your words."_

_"Wow!" she breathed. Amazed at the sight. "Kai, thanks! I'll come here when I miss you!"_

_"How about the others? Well...I don't think you'll miss Tyson, you'll be jumping with joy. He'll be gone for a whole two years! He-" He stopped short when Kina rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Wha-what are you doing?" he asked, his voice a tiny bit high._

_"That would mean that you'll be gone for two years too, Kia." She said quietly. She lifted her head, disapointing Kai's unconscious heart. "Kai, remember when we were at that place, when you taught me to blade?"_

_"Yes. You still can't blade as well!" he said with a smirk. It faded when he saw the sad smile on her face. "What?" he asked with some concern._

_"Do you remembered I tried to say some thing; but walked away at the last moment?" When he nodded, his eyes full of confusion, she continued. This time not looking at him. "Well, I'm gonna tell you what I wanted to say, when we first met, even. I-I-I like you." He was relieved, he thought it was important!_

_"I already know that, Kina!" He said, smiling. 'He doesn't get it...' Kina thought to herself._

_"No, Kai. Not at all like that! I really really like you!" her calm voice was replaced with one of urgency. "Please, understand! It's going to be two full years; we won't see each other! And...I want to-need to tell you this! But you don't understand!"_

_"I still don't get it..." Kai said. He was not prepared for what happened next._

_"I-I-I LOVE you, Kai Hiwatari. A whole lot! Kai? Kai? Are you okay?" He wasn't though; he was too in shock. he didn't know-couldn't have. She hid too well. 'Or was I too blind?' he questioned himself._

_"I-I can't Kina. You're not...someone I would l-l-love..." It was weird to have this word in his mouth. It was hurtful to him to say this. But it was true. He didn't like Kina that way...right? He was pretty sure. He couldn't picture her that way with him. But, it hurt his heart to say that. It hurt way to much to see her expression._

_"Oh." That was all she said. Turned around and walked away. The wind whipping her hair._

_"W-wait! Kina, you're not gonna cry, right?" She stopped but didn't face him. "Damn! This is frustrating...' he said under his breath. She heard him though._

_"T-that's okay, Kai. Your perfect girl is probably prettier...and nicer, and is great at Beyblade. I would understand. You have a rep. I'm being selfish...don't worry about me." She was about to leave again when he stopped her again. "We-we can still be like we used to, right? Just...friends?" Kai's last words echoed all around them and in both hearts. It sounded fake; hollow._

_"How can we, Kai? It might be easy for you, but not for me. You shouldn't have answered yet!" Kina lifted her head to the twinkling stars, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. "Tell me...tell me when you come back, okay? It might be different; it might be the same. Even so, I want to hear the answer-the real answer when you come back."_

_"Okay." Kai said quietly, he only said it to make her feel better. He was so sure the answer would be the same; no. But he had given her some hope, even without knowing it._

_"It'll be two years, Kai. You'll change by then. Get to the airport. It's about time for you to go, right? Don't want to be late..." she said, finally turning to face him. He could see crystal clear tears rolling down her cheeks, rose colored from the cold and crying. He moved towards her, to try and comfort the hurt he inflicted on him._

_She just shook her head, putting on a smile. "Just go, Kai. I'll...I'll see you soon!" He nodded and started jogging down the stairs._

_"I'll...I'll be waiting for your answer, Kai." She whispered. Her message was carried to him, and he turned to look back. But, Kina was nowhere to be seen. He walked on, thinking she had already left._

_Unknown to him, Kina was still standing there. The tears rolled peacfully downward to Earth. 'I knew he wouldn't miss the flight for me...Beyblade is just...just more important to him.' She sighed into the air, her breath visible. "Well, two years is a long time..." she said outloud._

**Oo End Of Flashback oO**

"Yeah...I remember." Kai said, eyes to the ground. He didn't know she waited. Didn't know how she felt. Didn't until his sister told him...

Seria turned and walked of into some random direction.

Not sure of what to do, he started after her. Followed her to the person-and heart he felt for about two years...

* * *

Palace Room With That Unknown Guy!

"One more time!" the masked boy insisted, a beyblade in his hand.

"No! You said you'd let me go if I beat you! I did that already! Ten times!" Rei said in growing frustration. 'Doesn't this guy get it? I gotta find my friends!' The Chinese blader thought with a frown.

"Fine!" He said, throwing the blade to the floor. 'Thank goodness!' Rei silently cheered. "Send him to the dungoens!"

"W-what?! N-n-no! I have to find my friends! You promised to let me g-!" The soilders who were hauling him away clamped his mouth shut.

"Stupid! I said IF, not WILL!" And with that, left the room, laughing.

* * *

I had altered it. Why was it like the way it was before?? Well...IT'S ALL THANKS TO PLOT BUNNIES!!!! They're like 'Ooooh...lets change your original plot alittle! And mess the whole story up!!!' grrr!!! Anywayz, Im sorry it took so long. Writers block for chappY 4, so I thought to change the 3rd chappy to my first plot. I'm not going to put preveiws anymore; im sorry. If I do, I have to find spots to put the lines in. So, I have decided to stop. The fourth chapter will come soon; promise!!! God, DON'T TRUST HP COMPUTERS!!!!!!!!! THEY RUIN YOU WRITING LIFE!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN, CAN'T SAVE WITHOUT LOSING HALF YOUR STORY!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The fourth chappY will include Rei...maybe others; if it seems to fit. Okay? Merry X-mas!

-----------I ALSO DECIDED TO NOT INCLUDE THE WAR; SEEING AS IT CONFUSED MOST OF MY READERS....AND ME --;-------------------

THANK-YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND UNDERSTANDING!!!

----------------------------------------SHOULD THIS BE IN THE drama SECTION?-------------

ThAnKs To My CoOl ReVeIwErS!!!!!! '.'

By someone called Hitaru....

**¯**


	4. Nice to meet you

TITLE:: Look, a Fairy-tale for You!

SUMMARY:: Unleashing the wrath of a old woman is bad enough, but when she's really a witch, well, you better run faster!! When the Blade breakers bring forth the wrath of one, they're in trouble. Especially when they bite into a cookie, warping them into another world all together...And why do keep on seeing familiar faces?

IMPORTANT:::... scene change '...' thoughts "..." speech-----Kai might have some anger issues lol o

Disclaimer:: I do not own this anime/manga/products of Beyblade. And I never will. So, please stop rubbing it in! ToT

Hitaru:: **_CHAPTER THREE HAS BEEN CHANGED!!!!!! IF YOU DID NOT READ, DO SO RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T, LIFE_**

**_AS WE KNOW IT WILL END!!!.....THAT, OR YOU WILL BE TOTALLY CONFUSED WITH THE PLOT...._**

THANKYOU STEPH!

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :o)

Look, a Fairy-Tale for You! 

RE-CAP::::::

_"W-what?! N-n-no! I have to find my friends! You promised to let me g-!" The soilders who were hauling him away clamped his mouth shut._

_"Stupid! I said IF, not WILL!" And with that, left the room, laughing._

Chapter Four: 

* * *

Creepy Cell

The door slammed closed with a loud thud. Rei leaned against the wall, and sighed. After a couple of minutes of breathing in and out, he opened his eyes and kicked the bars hard.

It didn't move at all. The only thing that happened was that his foot was screaming in pain.

"Darn it..." Rei said under his breath. Just then, a slight chuckle came from infront of him.

"I tried that already, you can't get out without a key. Just lose hope." A voice said. The blader squinted in the dim light, making out a figure shorter then him, with red hair. 'Who are you?" Rei called out.

"I am me. Who are you?" was the retort. "Do you know how to get out of here?" Rei asked, avoiding the question.

"Should it matter?"

"Yes!" 'Doesn't this guy get it?! I have to find the others!'

"Why?" the person asked again. It sounded amused.

"It's not funny! I have to find..." 'Should I tell him?' Rei asked himself. "Find something important."

"Like who?" Rei's eye's grew larger. 'How did he know I had to find someone??'

"How'd you know I had to find a person?" Rei asked, his voice gaurded. He glanced around and saw a rat. 'Yuck...'

"I didn't. You just comfirmed my guess." Then a sigh. "I've been here since dawn, and I still didn't find...never mind. Why are YOU in this place?" Rei couldn't see his ""Cell-mate"" that well, but he had a feeling he had narrow eyes, full of suspicion.

"Do you know how to get out of here? If you do, and you free me...I'll help find whatever you're missing!!!" There was a snort.

"Do you think I'll believe you?! Anyways...it's in that idiot's room..."

"Whose? And don't think that way! I WILL help! I just gotta get outta here, to find my friends!" Didn't he believe him? Rei was about to lose hope, when an almost timid voice asked, "Really?"

"Sure." And even thought the other guy couldn't see it, Rei smiled for the first time since he got here.

* * *

Path

"Where are we going?" Kai asked Seria for the hundredth time.

"Not here. Shut-up, I gotta tell someone you're here." She said without facing him.

With his arms crossed, he grunted in annoyance. 'Damn...oh well...at least TYSON isn't here.' It struck him then. "Where are the others?" he wondered out loud. Seria stopped.

"Huh? What others?" she asked in confusion.

"Max and Rei."

"YOU MEAN THEY'RE HERE TOO?!?!?! Wait...is Tyson here??" Seria asked curiously. 'Maybe not...'

"Most likely, but he might have got lost or something...I mean, we can all hope, right?" Seria looked at him with a face.

"....What? Is there something on my face or something?!" Kai snapped at his sister.

"Corny, Kai, very corny. It's just that...you've changed...you're talking in COMPLETE sentence from..."

"Whatever." 'She's right...what the hell is happening?!' Kai thought to himself with disgust. When he snapped out of his pondering, he saw that they were infront of a house thing. Before he could question Seria, she shushed him and motioned him to follow her quietly. They approached the first window on the side that was covered with bush.

"Stay quiet for a second." she hissed at Kai.

"Hn." and closed his eyes. She stuck her head over the ledge to see if anyone was inside. She ducked backed down and groaned. Lucky for her, the two people in there didn't here.

"She's back already?! What am I going to do?" Seria groaned to herself. "Of all the timing, Kina..." she muttered. Kai heard and his eyes opened. 'Kina! I've found you!!' His heart soared at this, he could apologize! and she would forgive him and everything would be okay... 'Why is this important, though?! She's just some girl...' He remebered her face the last time he saw her. 'That's why...'

Only a little wall was between them. Well...maybe a window, since he could climb through it and see her again, and try to apologize.

Him and Kina.

Seperated by a dumb feeble wall/window.

'Damn you wall. Damn you window! Damn...damn you, self! Uhhh...' Kai stopped for a moment. He just damned himself for making a Kina run away.

)...B-B Conversation...(

Dranzer: Chuckle. Well, this is a first! Master, you're pissed at yourself!! Ha!

Kai: Shut-up.

Dranzer: Well, they say love can make people do crazy things...

Kai: Shut-up, bird brain.

Dranzer: Why, thank-you, after all, I AM a BIRD!

Kai: -.-'

Dranzer: Master...

Kai: Yes?

Dranzer: Your nose...It's a square dot...

Kai: Fine...is this better?? -,-'

Dranzer: Now you just look stupid.

Kai: Shut-up!

)...End of B-B Conversation...(

Something took over. His heart was pounding now, too fast for comfort. He stood up, ignoring the protests of Seria. He looked through the window and was greeted by...

* * *

Cells

It had been hours since Rei's incounter with his ""Cell-mate."" They were currently dicussing how to get the key from the slumbering gaurd a foot away from their cells. They were taking a break again when Rei finally took a look around his prison. 'A bench...hay stack....no rocks, darn! If there was, I could wake him up and he would come over and...naaah, that'll never happen! Only in movies and stories...lets see...barred window...slimey walls...spider...rat...water...another rat..hey! That's it!'

"Hey, listen up! I got a plan!" Rei whispered with excitment. When he explained it all, the other said:

"It might not work...it's a gamble...I mean; what if we miss? Or...he doesn't bring the keys with him?"

"Let's just try! It can't hurt to try, right? Unless you have another plan..."

"Fine..." He handed the pitcher of water to the dim outline carefully through the bars. He then saw slim arms appear in the torch light. They reminded him of a girl's for some odd reason...

When it was transported, he waited a moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And another moment.

And a moment or two again.

And yet another moment that the speaker of this fanfiction got so bored, he quit, forcing the author to write up a new one.

And a-second-to-last moment.

And yet one MORE of another moment. "Hurry up, will you?!" He hissed.

"Shut-up! I'm trying to focus!" was the reply. A second )))Hitaru--Ha! Thought I was gonna write 'moment', right?! Well, you guessed wrong!!((( later, Rei heard a loud splash that can only be made by water hitting a person. He heard some hit the wall as well. 'Probably made it more slimey...' he thought with disgust. A yell was heard soon after, followed by a string of curses so colorful that this fanfiction can not contain because of the low rating.

"Alright! Which ones of you did it?!" The guard said, alittle drunk.

"There was a slight chuckle and the guy said, "I dunno...maybe, the water wanted to jump you! Well...it did a good job; the smell in here has gotten better!"

"Why you!" And with that, he started toward the cell. Before he got there, Rei's leg appeared out of nowhere, tripping him.

"Whoops, sorry man." Rei said with a shrug. He didn't get up, though. 'Too drunk, I guess...' he thought. Suddenly, it struck him.

"Ummm...how are we gonna get the keys off of his belt?" he asked the person in the cell. The Bladerbreaker heard a hand slapping a head.

"Idiot! He's closer to you, right? Well, drag him over and take it!"

"Oh, okay..." When he did was directed, he found a key chain with pinks bunnies and rusty keys. 'Pink Bunnies?? Why would he have pin-' But his thought was never finished, when all of a sudden, a voice cut through.

"Well, did you get it?!" the asker seemed to be tapping his foot impatiently.

"Uhh..yea..." He looked for the key lock thingy and inserted it in. Before he could turn it, the cell door swung open. 'Okay...that was...stupid...' Rei thought in shock. It was open the whole time!

"Hurry up!" the other almost yelled in anger.

"Uhhh....did you ever try opening the door?" Rei asked.

"Of course!!! I kept pulling and pulling!" he said irritated.

"Uhh...have you ever tried PUSHING the cell door?"

"Nooo..." and pushed to proved it by pushing the door. It swung open with a groan of being used so much.

"For the love of...So we spent THE WHOLE DAY stuck in an unlocked cell?!?! Stupid...damn bastards..." the other prisoner kept muttering curses, but Rei didn't hear it. He was too shocked at his new red-head friend. The friend was a he at all...

He was a...

He was a...

"Girl?!?! Y-you mean-and all this time! I mean, I mean...a girl?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WERE A GIRL THIS WHOLE TIME?!?!?!" Rei exploded at him-I mean, _her_.

She turned to face him. He was in a trance, at least for a time. She indeed had red hair that was in a messy pony tail, wearing some type of purple/silverish outfit. Her eyes were sparkling in the light with a bit of annoyance.

"Well, duh. What'd you think? I was a guy?! Anyways, you promised to help me, remember??" she said, poking his chest at the the same time. He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Uhh...of course. I-I'm just alittle surprised, that's all...Okay, but first, wh-?" he was cut off by the girl.

"Yes, I'll help you find your friends! After we get my...stuff first." she said.

"Really? That's great. But I wasn't gonna ask that. I was asking what this thing is." he said.

"I gues I can trust you...My blade...it is very important to me. My name is Salima. What's yours?" she asked, holding out her hand.

He looked down at the hand sticking out at him and smiled back up at her face. "My name's Rei." And shook it. "Let's go get your blade, Salima." And off they went into the castle.

* * *

Done.

Please review!

ThAnKs To My CoOl ReVeIwErS!!!!!! '.'

-Hitaru

**¯**


	5. Hello, Familiar Face Number 1!

TITLE: Look, a Fairy-tale for You!

SUMMARY: Unleashing the wrath of a old woman is bad enough, but when she's really a witch, well, you better run faster! When the Blade breakers bring forth the wrath of one, they're in trouble. Especially when they bite into a cookie, warping them into another world all together...And why do keep on seeing familiar faces?

IMPORTANT:... scene change '...' thoughts "..." speech-Kai might have some anger issues lol

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga/products of Beyblade. If I did, many changes would have occured already...Seria belongs to the author formely known as F.D.A (FallenDeathAngel), now known as xInkHeartx (I think i spelled it right...sorry if I didn't!)

Hitaru: **_CHAPTER 3 HAS BEEN CHANGED! IF YOU DID NOT READ, DO SO RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T, LIFE AS WE KNOW IT WILL END!...THAT, OR YOU WILL BE TOTALLY CONFUSED WITH THE PLOT..._**

Mini-waffle: You lazy bum

Hitaru: '.'; what? huh...just because i find my education more important and have other issues in my life doesn't mean i'm lazy...cough

M.-W.: Feh. Nerd.

Hitaru: NOOOO! THAT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! GOMEN! I'M WORTHLESS...BUT STILL READ THIS!

ENJOY:o)

-

* * *

Look, a Fairy-Tale for You! 

RE-CAP:

_He looked down at the hand sticking out at him and smiled back up at her face. "My name's Rei." And shook it. "Let's go get your blade, Salima." And off they went into the castle._

Chapter Five: Hi, Familiar Face Number 1!

* * *

Side Of House Where Kai And Seria Is

Nothing.

He stared on, blinked, but the image of nothing was still there. 'No...She has GOT to be here!' The boy closed his eyes and opened them after a moment, but not a living thing was in the empty room.

White walls, a wooden table with some chairs, bed and a dresser. Not one living thing.

"Seria! I thought you said Kina was he! Seria" Kai looked around in confusion. Wasn't his sister just here with him? Than, a rustle behind him, he turned, but saw no one.

"What the..." He muttered to himeself and a blade whirled out at him...

* * *

Where Salima And Rei Are

"Are you sure you know where you're going" Rei asked for the fourth time. The reply was a quick smack upside the head and a 'Shut-up!' After passing about fourteen stairs, hiding from twenty gaurds, sneaking into thrity-or-so rooms, they finally reached some double grand doors.

Inside seemed to be someone's bedroom, with a triple X large bed and such one would find in some fancy-smancy place. Rei stared in wonder, but was brought to reality when Salima grabbed him and threw him in the closet, closing it quickly behind her. "Ow! Wha" he was cutoff with her slender hand over his mouth. Millions of thoughts raced in his mind, some making him turn red in shock and wonder. .:.:.A/N: Tsk-tsk! Rei, What ARE you thinking!.:.:. The redhead put her finger to her lips, signaling for silence. Outside, they both heard voices.

"Ian, where is he" voice one asked. 'Ian!' Rei gasped under her hand.

"Shut-up, Tala. I don't know. All we found was a knocked-out drunk gaurd and cell doors open. Hey, did you know he put pink bunnies with his keys" Ian said with a mocking laugh.

"Whatever, find him! And when you do, bring him to me. I'll kill you if you don't."

"Why's HE so important? Don't tell me..." Ian's voice trailed on muttering something.

"What"

"T-that you're gay and he's your type! I didn't know long, black haired guys were your fancy! To hell with moral codes, right" Ian burst out, laughing. The two in the closet heard a loud thump followed by curses that are not allowed within this story-rating.

"Idiot miget! Get me that boy! He goes by Rei, well? What are you waiting for" Tala shouted at the poor short blondie. They heard Ian leave the room, muttering all the way. When Rei looked at Salima, she was in shock. The Bladebreaker nugded her and whisper "I think we're stuck here, Tala didn't leave the room. Salima's eyes widened in realization. And they both heard footsteps coming nearer to where they hid.

"Oh shit."

And than the door opened.

There stood Tala with his red-fire hair, a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Hi, Rei. Nice seeing you."

"Tala...you're here too" Was all Rei could shutter out.

* * *

Where Kai Is, But Behind The Bushes

"Seria! Whay are you at the side of the house" a teenage girl with Kina's voice whispered.

"Hey, some guy is looking through the window to your room, Kina...You think he's after you" Mariam asked.

"I dunno...Maybe he's a pervert, but he looks familiar..." she whipped out a black and slate colored blade and launched it at the mysterious boy.

"Uhh...I think you should know tha" but Mariam sushed Seria.

"What the" the three girls heard and another blade was luanched. "Oh, he's good..." Mariam said under her breath and watched the battle between the two.

The blue blade kept trying to smash Kina's blade, but each time it tried, her blade swung to the left and made an assault. Finally, the blue one made contact with hers and a male voice cried out"Dranzer! Finish it" Mariam heard the girl besides her gasp in shock, losing her concentration. This Dranzer smashed once more into Kina's and made it waver violently. "Crap." Kina said under her breath and luanched out one more attack. Both blades flew back to their masters and she stood up. Mariam heard a gasp and than"K-Kina"

"Hello Kai. How's it been? Eating well? By the looks, yep. Surprised you found us. Surprised you remebered about us. Life been good for you? Hope so. Took your sweet time, didn't you? Oh well, you're here now, I suppose that's what counts. I thought you'd fiind me faster. How long has it been since we last seen each other? Oh yeah, about six years, if I rememeber. Well...give or take." Kina said this all in a calm manner, her hands in the pockets of her jeans, talking as if she was talking about the weather. But the two others knew better, knowing her for so long. She was nervous, well, anyone could tell by how tense her shoulders were.

The boy named Kai rushed to her and poked her a couple of times, and embraced her. "You're real! Well, Seria was real...but you're here! I'm here! Come on, we gotta get home. The others, they" But he was interuppted by her pushing him away.

"Don't touch me, Kai. You're here, and that's great, but I don't forgive you. Six years is just too long." Her calm voice turned icy. Kai stepped back in confusion.

"Six years? Kina, what are you talking about? I-we went looking for you around dusk, the day when you ran off." '

* * *

Dark Alley, Were That Woman Was

The fortunteller woman closed the book and smiled. "What a great story! Maybe I should change Kina a bit more...but, she did alter herself in the past six years in the book. The cleverness of me, making time in this here book go faster than time in here! Hmm...wonder if they can get out of there...I certainly got a surprise when they met that Tala boy...but than again, they'd meet sooner or later..." The sky turned to night, with the witch still talking to herself.

"Hmmmm...I wonder how Rei and Salima is faring with Tala..."

* * *

-

Short I know, but hey, whatever. I'm sorry it took SO long. I understand. But i was waiting for some thoughts from you people, the readers. I guess not ;.; Sorry I can't describe beyblade battles that well '.'

Remember, it's harder for me 'cause I have to WRITE it!

I don't know when I'm gonna up-date next, seeing as my interent is spazing out...damn. Who knows? My vacation is coming soomer or later, and I might get to up-date before I go on that trip...or not.

... ... Poll question: Should I put a prequel after this? How they met Kina and stuff like that...say so in your reviews!

Kai: Reiew, answer her question, whatever. Or I'll stalk you.

Hitaru: Really?

Kai: Yes. So review, I know where you live.

Hitaru:...

Kai:...

Ja

**¯**


	6. Notice

Not a chapter.

Sorry.

Hitaru: I have decided to stop updating!

Mini-waffle: WTF! WHY YOU! takes out chainsaw 

Hitaru: oO; hehehehehehe... deletes M-W from fic c", anyways...I decided to take a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG break from up-dating this thing. Why? well...

I'm banned from up0dating, you can blame it on my family and teachers.

I have to study for no paticular reason, cuz now that I got in to Bronx H.S. of Science (YEA!), they want me to...uhh...learn? I dunno...

I want to start one or two other fics

I don't think a lot of people are reading and or reviewing this thing.

M-W: Comes back and reads over reasons You forgot that you're lazy.

Hitaru: -.-; Shut-up. Hey, how'd you get back here!

M-W: BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! By the power of Muffins and Candy! Nothing can defeat and or defy it!

Hitaru: Slowly backs away oo; Oh wait, you walked through the back door, heh?

M-W: ...maybe...

Hitaru: ...

M-W: ...

Hitaru: Hah! You blinked! Anyway, try and convince me I'm wrong, or demand me to keep up-dating. I don't care...but...it can't be the people I tell them to review! That's not fair.


End file.
